Disharmony: Notes and Scars
by InfinityIllusion
Summary: The Winter War left its mark on all of the Karakura Quartet. Now, returning to school, they have to face the challenge of their peers. The other students watch and wonder, while the teachers decide that something needs to be done...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Sorry it's taken me so long to post anything. Real life had to sort itself out. Anyways, this is a darker take on one of the problems I would think Ichigo and co. would find themselves in once they returned to school. Please note, this is AU. Here, the war against Aizen did not consist of potshots, one abduction, a rescue, and a final battle. There is no way that such a war would really happen that way if Aizen was the genius that he's claimed to be. Also, Ichigo and the others had a larger part in the war, essentially acting as backup to the other divisions. They did receive more training, but half of it was experience.

I'm looking at this being a two-shot, so hopefully I'll get the next chapter up soon. I'm kinda sorry that ya'll are getting this, but since this plotbunny has been one of the most insistent in leaving the corral, I had to let it go.

**Warnings:** Mm, scars of both the mental and physical kind?

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and more than likely shall never, own Bleach or any of the rights associated with it. Those belong to Tite Kubo. If I did own Bleach, I'm sure you're all aware of some of the changes I'd make.

* * *

><p>There was one problem that everyone seemed to forget about with the transfer of wounds between the soul and body: the scars transfer as well.<p>

~IiI~

They'd been so _glad,_ so _relieved_. The war was over. They didn't have deal with ambushes, the random Hollow sightings all over Karakura, possible threats to family and friends constantly on their minds. And they'd returned. Not whole, not well, but_ present_, in a way that no one was ever sure they'd actually accomplish in the end. After all, all's fair in love and war, right?

~IiI~

Against all odds, they were healing, slowly returning to some form of normal – because normal had become (and to an extent had always been) relative for them, and so what if they always sought each other out when they left the moderate sanctuaries of their respective homes? It was reassurance as much as protection. Numbers did tend to improve one's chances of surviving an attack and they'd all watched each other's backs during the war. There was always a certain anxiety that crept up on them when another wasn't close.

~I(POV Change)I~

So, once they were deemed _well enough_, they'd returned to school. Their peers could tell that something was different about them. Showing up to school in one tight group, wary faces constantly checking their surroundings, more guarded with an edge that those they once called schoolmates (because these people that showed up couldn't be Kurosaki, Sado, Ishida, and Inoue) had never had before. When Orihime felt dangerous, like a mother wolf or lioness or some other wild protector, there was something very, very wrong in the world.

The school watched closely, during classes, comparing theories at lunch, observing constantly. Then, the changes were carefully noted.

Kurosaki had always had a scowl on his face, but that no longer existed, wiping his face clean of any expression, which when coupled with his dead, hard eyes were enough to almost permanently prevent anyone from approaching him. They were all harder, more dead.

Sado was always the quiet one, but now he was even quieter, despite his size. But they'd all gotten quieter. Sado took it almost one step further, though, blending into the almost nonexistent shadows of the classroom's last row.

Ishida became even more neurotic than before, but that was the only difference their classmates noticed and reported. People still approached him for help with sewing projects. They'd learned not to touch him, though. The last person had a near miss with a sewing needle, only to be saved by the zombified version of Kurosaki. (Few knew that it was actually one of the modified reiatsu swords the Quincy always kept on him. Ichigo had stopped him before anyone actually got hurt.)

Inoue had the most drastic change. Where once they had seen a cheerful, albeit ditzy girl, her head always in the clouds, yet somehow managing to transmit enough data to her body for her to be one of the top students in the grade, there was now a calmer, mature woman in her place. She tried to keep her peers from noticing, but they'd all noted on her newly acquired ability to deal with Chizuru. They'd also become aware that no one should insult or insinuate anything bad about the other three within her presence. That was a wish for slow torture under and aura of pure protective malevolence (and wasn't that sort of an oxymoron?).

What solidified it, the change or event – the thing, in their minds was when Ichigo had rejoined gym class.

~IiI~

Apparently, whatever had happened to the four teens had managed to wound Kurosaki badly enough that he wasn't allowed to participate in gym classes (or any strenuous activity) for over a month. By this point, most of the more obvious changes had been noted by the others on the running list of Things to Not Do Around Kurosaki and Friends. No one had wanted to accidently do something they'd seriously regret. Most of the students had reasonable self-preservation instincts. Those that didn't…well, everyone was generally glad to be rid of them for some time.

Of course, as the boys and girls were assigned to change mostly within the classrooms, all of the boys in Kurosaki's class were sneaking glances at the carrot-haired teen. He'd almost never missed gym class before, so whatever his reason was, they all wanted to witness it.

When Kurosaki had finally unbuttoned his uniform shirt and quickly removed it in favor of the white T-shirt that was the standard gym uniform, the boys noticed the multitude of discolored skin that covered his back and shoulders.

Thin lines, thick lines, oddly shaped marks and other collections of scars littered the teen's body. Most seemed to be healed, but there were still others that seemed to burn an angry red in the florescent lighting, seeming to challenge the other boys to deny their existence on their peer's back.

The multiple inhalations of breath was the signal for Kurosaki and Sado, who had previously been waved away by Kurosaki, as if making to cover him from their formerly curious gazes, to leave the room. No one heard their footsteps before or after the door was gently slid close, offering the slightest of noises to their ears in the silence that consumed the room and its occupants.

One boy, interested in being a doctor for the sake of science and helping people, summed up the other's sentiments when he bravely broke the silence with a quiet but emphatic, "Holy _shit._"

~IiI~

Now the rumor mill was working in overtime to ensure that the student population of the school heard the rumors of Kurosaki's scars.

Of course, if the way the other three acted, it was safe to be that they, too, had scars.

The girls pointed out how Orihime was never seen without her torso covered in every way, even when brought shopping for swimsuits with some of her more distant acquaintances and Tatsuki for emotional (and unbiased) support.

Ishida, no one actually knew about, since his friends could be counted on one hand, specifically three fingers, and the student body knew that the three friends he did have wouldn't help them.

Chad still wore short-sleeved button-down shirts when students passed him on the sidewalk during the weekend, but where he had once left many of the upper buttons undone, showing off his chest, an undershirt appeared beneath it.

~IiI~

"Has anyone seen any new scars on them?" a girl whispered to her friend in the bathroom.

"No," came the equally quiet reply. "People think they're done with whatever they did."

"Good. Kurosaki may not have been the nicest person, but he did help me out once. I'd like to return the favor."

"Mmm. Yeah. Inoue-chan was always fun to hang out with, too…"

Unfortunately, the girls didn't remember the echoing qualities of school bathrooms and that occasionally teachers also frequented the same facilities. Ms. Ochi's face went pale, even as she promised herself to find out the circumstances surrounding her favorite student and his closest friends.

~IiI~

And so the teachers became involved.

Ms. Ochi hadn't wanted to break Kurosaki's trust, but nothing she did resulted in information. Everything was the same.

For four months, October to January, Kurosaki and his friends disappeared. No matter how many times the school called to alert their guardians, they never showed up. "Family matters," Kurosaki Isshin claimed, though his daughters still attended the middle school.

"Business," stated Ishida Ryuuken.

No one answered for either Sado or Inoue.

None of their friends knew where they had gone or what they had done, but after those four months, the children had returned as adults. Frightening adults.

But they acted normal. Or, normally. Ish. To an extent. Whatever had hardened their eyes and snatched the childhood from their souls had resulted in maturity that none of their classmates could relate to, even as the four attempted to restart old routines.

While Ms. Ochi had been researching, another teacher of the four had noticed her notes and pledged his help to her cause. Even teachers that didn't like Kurosaki or Sado for their reputations, attitudes, or hair color (obviously only Kurosaki) agreed to help during an unofficial staff meeting, since they did like Inoue and Ishida (if only because some of those teachers wanted to keep two of their top students).

That was when the shit really hit the fan.

~IiI~

Ichigo wasn't really surprised by the amount of attention that he and his friends gained when they'd returned from the so-called Winter War. Karakura was fairly insular and people who'd grown up with them attended Karakura High. Questions were a certainty.

What he and the others (and their parents to a lesser extent, but wasn't that just _sad_ that their parents didn't even think of the effects of the war on their psyche beyond the loss, death, despair, helplessness –?) hadn't thought to account for were the teachers. The adults had issued orders during the war, but Ichigo took charge of his own small band of followers to go where they could do the most damage, so the "orders" were more along the lines of directions – go left, Fifth division needs some help; there's a large mass of low level Hollow headed for the base of Third division and they have minimal personal as the main force is attacking with the Sixth division; HEL –!

So, it was understandably a fairly large surprise to them that the teachers were going to such lengths for them, especially because more than half of them despised Ichigo and barely tolerated Chad. On the other hand, being brought to the police station wasn't quite on Ichigo's list of things to do.

* * *

><p>So, yeah. I did just leave Ichigo in the police station.<p>

As always, constructive criticism is welcome, so please leave a review?

~Illusion~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N:** And here's part two. Apparently my muse had decided that a two shot is not long enough (unless I make this chapter massive, which I currently don't have the time for as it increases the likelihood that I'll lose the mood and it'll come out crappy in parts).

Again, please keep in mind that this is an AU. Ichigo does still have his powers and the war with Aizen was more than a scouting party, an abduction, a rescue that could've been choreographed and one final epic battle where Ichigo losses his powers. How did Ichigo actually defeat the Demented Butterfly? Well, I'll see if I get to that in this story.

**Warnings:** Supposed child abuse (you'll see what I mean), language, and incorrect insides of police stations (hey, I've never been to one and I'm making full use of my artistic license. Deal with it.), change of view point, though I think it's easy enough to figure out (if not, someone'll tell me and I'll change it)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the rights to Bleach. Tite Kubo owns the rights along with Shonen Jump and whoever else to which he sold the rights.

* * *

><p>The silence had been necessity and then it was necessity and trauma.<p>

~IiI~

Ichigo stared at the white walls of the interrogation room. Really, there was no need for the formalities, but he guessed they needed statements for whatever fictional reason the teachers had given to have him and the others brought in.

Beneath the table, Ichigo's hands twitched in irritation, repressed panic and fear, and above all the nearly overwhelming feeling of tiredness. He didn't need anymore shit. None of them did. And the whiteness wasn't helping. Everything was ironically black and white in Heuco Mundo, Las Noches most of all – and they'd all seen enough of that building and its remains to last them the lifetime of their memories (because he'd say life, but his afterlife was looking like it'd be pretty long and he'd still have his memories of the White Hell).

He could feel his friends/comrades, waiting in a separate area, their reiatsu telegraphing their emotions to anyone who could read them – and he was one of the best in that area. The three were all crowded together, almost close enough to gain suspicion but they were too careful for that, especially in an uncontrolled situation. They were relying on him, who had volunteered to go first as the leader, to determine what was need to be done and relay the necessary information to them. He wouldn't – couldn't – let them down now, when they were just barely starting to truly heal (or at least let the wounds scab over).

The sound of the door opening, next to the wall of mirrors, which from his vague memories of police shows meant that it was two-way glass, pulled him from his inner promises and planning.

A man of medium height entered the too white room and closed and locked the door behind him. Ichigo tensed slightly, disliking an obvious exit being barred from him, though he was sure that if he truly needed to escape, focusing his reiatsu on the door would break it. As long as it wasn't reinforced with seki-seki stones, of course. In that case then –.

The man sat down across from him and looked at a file in front of him, presumably a file on Ichigo himself. Ichigo just watched, face impassive. The man before him was no threat to him physically.

Finally, the man looked up from the paper to lock his gaze on Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo continued to observe.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry that we've met under such circumstances, but due to the reports filed by your teachers, I need to ask you some questions."

Ichigo continued to stare at him. If he wasn't going to be forced to answer the damn questions, he wouldn't do more than necessary. What did these people know about him and his friends? They certainly couldn't hear the truth. Beyond breaking the rules, who would believe them?

"Also, this conversation is being recorded for documentation purposes."

Blank face.

"Alright. This is Yakudatsu Shaku interviewing Kurosaki Ichigo after intervention on his and three others' behalf by their teachers at Karakura High School. Pending investigation of potential child abuse."

_What?_

"I shall begin the questions now."

Ichigo mentally shook his head while Sekkouboku recovered from their shared shock and began laughing uproariously. Zangetsu was quietly thinking of responses that would be acceptable, leaving Ichigo to contemplate the irony of the situation. All things considered, he supposed that, technically, as he and the others were minors, that it was child abuse, but not of the typical kind. Most child abuse doesn't revolve around child soldiers, at least in Japan.

"Your name is Kurosaki Ichigo, correct?"

"Yes," came the reply in a monotone that would do a robot proud.

The man didn't look the slightest bit disturbed.

"You are currently 17 years old, correct?"

And so the questions continued until the hard ones began.

~IiI~

"Can you tell me what you were doing for the time between October and January of this year?"

"Yes." It _was_ technically possible for him to open his mouth and have his brain direct his voice box to explain the Winter War.

"…Would you elaborate?"

"No."

Another note was added.

"Alright. There are reports about a variety of scars from your fellow students at Karakura High School. Would you explain how you go them?"

"No."

"…You do realize that you will be forced to undergo an examination, correct?"

The slightest frown creased his brow. He didn't plan on subjecting himself to that, even if he did have to physically destroy the room. Showing off his scars wouldn't do them a damn bit of good. They wouldn't be able to tell when a Cero barely missed a vital area, where he was nearly bisected by a certain demented butterfly's Zanpakutou. All they would see were wounds and a desperate and helpless teen. At this point, he was neither and he would do almost anything in his power to keep it that way.

~IiI~

The next victim was called in. Ichigo, before leaving the room, pulsed his reiatsu twice to signal that it was safe, but tinged the power with feelings of caution and a slight discomfort. He had been right, after all. The man hadn't been a threat to his physical wellbeing, but mental and emotional wellbeing were fair game.

Instead of being escorted back to his friends, Ichigo was placed in another room. This one was almost exactly like the ones in Las Noches – white, white_whiteWHITE_! Zangetsu calmed him down before anything inexplicable happened, but Ichigo was still tense, even as he felt Ishida's reiatsu in the room next to his, where he had just been.

It didn't help his stress or anxiety levels when the man who appeared looked like Ishida's and Renji's descriptions of the Octava Espada – thin but not overly tall, rectangular glasses, golden eyes, and though his hair was not pink, it was cut to be slightly long, reaching his ears. The smile the man wore did everything but calm Ichigo.

"Hello, Kurosaki-san. I have a test I'd like to give you."

If that wasn't reason for Ichigo to contemplate blasting his way through the room next door, grabbing Ishida and signaling for Chad to grab Orihime and _leave_, he didn't know what was. Zangetsu, however, being the calm and influence being he was, pointed out that the man in front of him didn't have any spiritual pressure whatsoever and was not the threat he though he was. On the other hand, his Hollow was worried about the slowly decaying status of their inner world – beginning to undo what reconstruction they had – from the other person's intrusive questions.

But it wasn't like the man was going to stop speaking or giving his test.

"I'm going to show you a set of cards with ink splatters on them. I'd like you to tell me what you see."

Ichigo didn't move from his standing position, but carefully nodded, in the vain hope that he could leave soon.

"Alright, here's the first one." A card is held up. "What do you see?"

'A blob. A furry blob. A furry blob an a smaller one connected to it, just like Grand Fisher!'

"A fish."

The man marked a note on the same file that that Ichigo has seen the other man use.

"How about this one?"

'A cat, it's black though… black cats, large cats, Pantera, Grimmjow.'

"A panther."

Another note.

~IiI~

Ishida was being even more uncooperative than Kurosaki was, if that's possible. At least the supposed delinquent gave a reasonable answer. Every retort is now pure snark and cynicism and sarcasm. The man is trying to restrain the urge to throttle the glasses wearing teen. But at least he seems more in line with what his personality was before the period of absence the four shared. It's just…magnified.

Sighing, Yakudatsu returned his attention to the last set of questions. Maybe this one would be more forthcoming about the concerns that the teachers had raised.

Maybe.

…Yeah right.

~IiI~

"And this card?"

'Nel.'

"A centaur."

'Blood.'

"…Ketchup from my sister's omu-rice."

'…Kenpachi?!'

"Bells."

'_Aizen._'

"… … A Demented Butterfly." He kept his voice level even, although it took him too long to respond. The look the man gives him tells him so. Even though it's a weird view of the card, it's more than he's given them so far.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I think that's all we have time for right now. Follow me and I'll escort you to the front examination room. We need a physical and then you can wait in the foyer for your friends."

Ichigo can only nod, slightly distracted, as he frantically flashed to Ishida warnings about this man and his test and to keep calm and not kill the man.

He hopes it worked.

~IiI~

He got Kurosaki's message. Mostly warnings and that peculiar feeling of calm and placation when he knows that there's someone doing something that will make him want to turn another into a pincushion. Ishida just didn't expect the man in front of him. Now Kurosaki's warning made sense.

~IiI~

It was Orihime's turn to enter the interrogation room and she worried about how it would go after keeping tract of Ichigo-kun's and Uryuu-kun's reiatsu and projected emotions. She's not looking forward to the experience. But she steels herself to act like the person she was Before.

Her acting could have been more difficult. She had somewhat maintained her ability to be optimistic, despite the carnage she'd been forced to cause (because no, letting someone kill Ichigo-kun or Uryuu-kun or Chad-kun was something she rejected with her entire being, let alone her Soten Kisshun), but it was fractured. Her days were spent trying to maintain a cheerful veneer over her tumultuous emotions. The mask held, most days, but woe betided anyone who sought to somehow harm her boys. Orihime would've been the one with the highest body count if Ichigo didn't let his Hollow, jokingly called Snowberry, take over in some of the battles, just so they could survive and wrap their wounds before chasing the few remain Hollows and charging back into battle. Some might have called her bipolar, but that wasn't completely correct. She was just trying to find her balance. They all were.

Why couldn't they be left _alone_?

~IiI~

Ichigo was incredibly uncomfortable at being forced from his clothes so the doctor and nurse could look at him and his scars, documenting them if the notes and camera flashes were anything to go by. His apathy and temper, already put to a test by the previous men and their questions, was just waiting to snap. He just needed a target.

~IiI~

Finally he was done – free to go and leave and flee, to figuratively lick his wounds. But he wouldn't leave his comrades here without support, so he settled to wait. He might as well try and fix the new damage done to his inner world, futile though it may be at this time.

~IiI~

Being escorted to a laboratory by a man very similar to one who had relished crushing his organs was not what Ishida had expected this Saturday afternoon. It was also something he'd rather not repeat, lest the man be killed. It was so very, very tempting after those disturbing inkblots.

~IiI~

Orihime was fairly sure she'd done a reasonable job on that test, concocting a random and outrageous story for why they'd been away and the alleged scars. Now she just had to deal with the one Ishida-kun wanted to kill.

Hopefully she wouldn't, too.

~IiI~

"Your name is Yasutora Sado, correct?"

No response.

"You are nearly 18 years old, correct?"

No response.

…This was going to take a while.

~IiI~

They were finally all through the process, leaving as quickly as they could without raising suspicion to the park where Ichigo had met with Rukia to work on his aim and ability to kill Hollows (the most useless exercised he'd ever had to participate in, even if it was funny now). However, nothing they could have done saved the pictures of themselves from Ichigo's wrath. Not that anyone complained. It was only slightly less invasive than being under Kurotsuchi's scrutinization.

"So," Ichigo said, settling against a tree, "the teachers' think we're all been abused, for whatever reason, at the same time, for four months."

A sharp jerk of a head from Ishida, a quick bob from Orihime, and a slow nod from Chad are his answers.

Running a hand through his hair, Ichigo released a sigh and tried to calm his temper so that he can think of the best possibilities for his friends and not gearing up to murder all the well-meaning teachers.

"Well, as far as I can tell, we've got a couple of options. One, the most legal extreme, is to just leave. Two, try and talk it over with them and get them to understand that their intervention isn't necessary. I'm just not sure how we could do that. They seem pretty convinced. Three, get Getaboshi to modify their memories. We have barely a month left before we can leave and claim to be going to college.

"What do you guys want to do?"

Silence.

"Well, we can't let them take Isshin-san and Ryuuken-san to court for child abuse, but I think we'd draw more attention to ourselves if we just up and left. I think that we should try and confront the teachers and get them to drop the charges – we can always steal the "evidence" back from the police and modify some memories. If that doesn't work, we'll have to modify their memories to finish the school year," Orihime said.

"I agree. We're almost done with the school year and it would raise fewer suspicions if we were to leave after it than now."

Chad also nods in agreement, adding, "We may have some problems if we have to confront the teachers. We'll need another plan."

The other three nod.

"Alright. We'll stick out the next month, try and get the teachers off our backs and failing that modify their and the police officers' memories."

A content silence settles over them, until Ishida interrupts it.

"What are we going to tell our parents?"

Ichigo winces.

* * *

><p><strong>Notes:<strong>

Sekkouboku - Snowberry, as those that've read Nighttime on the Spirit Train will know.

**I'm not sure exactly how long this one will be. I also can't tell you when I'll update next because it's dependent on my mood. I can promise that I'll finish this, eventually.**

**Reviews are always welcome.**

**~Illusion~**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this is kinda late! One thing you need to know before you read this: Masaki was NOT a Quincy in this fic. I think that gives Ichigo far too much power and seems to try and compensate for some of the ridiculous attacks that we're seeing in the current arc. I'm currently planning to not include any cannon plot points after volume 48. I will let you know if that changes. (Also, I currently have a major headache, so if I didn't read my changes carefully enough, I apologize Isame Kuroda-san).

**Collaborator:**

**Warnings****: **Some language... I think that's it.

**Disclaimer:** Nope. Not mine in any way, shape, matter, or form. I just own the plot.

Everything shatters at a certain pitch

~IiI~

The first month back Isshin saw very little of his son. Perhaps the most he'd see would be the hunched back that was always leaving his sight. He'd see his son talking quietly with his girls, around town with his core group of friends (called the Karakura Quartet if you listened in the right places), or hear the stifled cries in the night that emanated from behind the door marked with the number 15. And he couldn't help but blame himself.

When Grand Fisher killed Masaki, the girls were young enough that he knew how to comfort them. It was not nearly as easy to help Ichigo, not the least because the boy blamed himself entirely for his mother's death. Perhaps Isshin had problems understanding Ichigo because his son had always been closer to Masaki, but whispering tendrils of reason and logic (also known as Engetsu) would not allow Isshin his continued, purposeful ignorance of the distance that yawned between him and his son.

It still broke his heart when he realized just how much the Spirit World had taken from his son. And it shamed him that he had done nothing to prevent it from nearly shattering the newly made man.

The first time Isshin ever thought to interfere, it was nearly a month and a half after Ichigo and the others returned from the war. It was dark when his son had finally returned to the house for sleep, if only to comfort Karin and Yuzu with his presence. It also made it easier to protect them if another Hollow desired to harm them (not that Isshin would allow it, but Ichigo didn't know that, his inner voice pointed out, and it eased his own mind that his son was still alive, for those moments). He noted the perpetual tired slump of the teen's shoulders and the ever-present wariness he exuded, which increased exponentially when none of his friends were in the near vicinity (even if Ichigo's sensory ability had improved as a matter of necessity during the war).

Isshin had stared into the dark, flat eyes of his son as the exhaustion plaguing the teen finally overcame the man's will. He moved forward to catch his son trying to be mindful of any possible wounds. Unfortunately even Isshin's caution was not enough to avoid all the injuries that littered the body of his son as the teen jerked in pain when his lower ribs were touched and he could smell blood in the air. Apparently, the medics and Inoue-chan were overworked again.

Isshin stood in silent mourning for a moment before gently lowering Ichigo to the floor to better inspect and treat the teen's wounds. The doctor couldn't help the tears the streamed down his cheeks once his son was in bed, treated to the best of Isshin's considerable capabilities without the use of kido. He had stared at his son, conflicted. His secret would come out eventually – was healing his son such a bad way for it to be brought out? But his hesitation caused his doubts to surface and he let his cowardice control his actions. Shame and guilt firmly entrenched themselves ever deeper into his soul.

Lifting his head, Isshin wanted to at least decide that it was time he took over some of the responsibility for Karakura. At least Ichigo might get a full nights rest if the number of Hollows decreased, even if he became suspicious of a mysterious ally. But his fear of discovery and the loss of his girls held him back at the last moment once more. It further shamed him.

In the end, even his meager attempts at assisting his son would have been too little, too late. The man who'd returned for good from the war was not the boy he'd healed that evening, months ago. If that child still existed, he was too broken to ever surface again.

So caught up was he in his memories, Isshin almost didn't recognize that Ichigo had broken his routine.

"Dad, we need to talk."

Hope stirred faintly in Isshin's chest. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could soften his feelings of guilt. Maybe he could redeem himself. Maybe, maybe…

With haunted eyes, Ichigo stared at his father for a moment before letting himself speak. "The teachers heard the rumors about the others and me. They were trying to collect evidence today and brought the four of us down to the police station. We think the teachers are trying to file for child abuse."

There was little to no inflection in his son's voice as he delivered what could be the equivalent of a deathblow to Isshin. Because, really, child soldiers, like those that Ichigo and his friends had become, could certainly be considered victims of child abuse.

Ichigo stared with a blank face for a moment longer at Isshin before turning away and silently retreating to his room. It was almost as if he had given up gaining help from his father. Isshin wouldn't blame him if he had.

Obviously, Ichigo's news was anything but the reconciliation for which he's (naively) been hoping. But, after much consideration, the debacle with the teachers was itself an opportunity. Something, one of the few things, that Ichigo needed him for. He wasn't going to waste the chance.

~IiI~

There's only so much he could do on his own so despite the various disagreements he's has with Ryuuken Ishida, he needed his help. Their sons needed their help. _His_ son needed _his_ help. Because really, on the off chance that this case went through, what normal people would be able to deal with the men and woman who emerged from the Winter War? It doesn't matter that two of them are technically emancipated minors. Such a situation would argue that these warriors would need extra care from their experiences and resulting psychological trauma.

While he won't argue that the group needs a certain type of care, normal means wouldn't be the way to go about helping them. With their luck (Ichigo's luck was the luck of the group at this point) such treatment would just screw them up even more. Or piss them off to the point that they'd snap. Either way, the heroes didn't deserve the treatment they might receive in the normal world, especially since they wouldn't be able to speak about their experiences without being thought to hallucinate over the presence of Soul Society, let alone Heuco Mundo.

~IiI~

Isshin ambled into Ryuuken's training center, where he'd felt the other's reiatsu pulsing in harmony with the rigorous workout the other man was giving himself. _'It doesn't matter if you have the best self-control this side of Mount Fuji, Ryuuken. If your son is in danger your just as worried as I am. And even more prepared to help him.'_

"Uryuu informed you."

Ryuuken gave an undignified snort.

Isshin tipped his head at the response to the obvious question.

"I have an idea."

Ryuuken turned from the random patterns he was making in the various targets and obstacles in his training room. "Really. Is this idea on the same level as remaining distant from the spirit would during the War? Or never confronting and explaining all your secrets to your son?"

Isshin winced at the pointed barbs, delivered in a tone that made Antarctica look warm.

"You know," Ryuuken continued in his cold and frustratingly even tone, "when I gave Uryuu back his powers, we both admitted that neither of us was a candidate for Father if the Year, but I think I'm now much closer than you are – perhaps than you ever were. But then, you have your darling daughters for which to care."

Isshin let the resulting silence drag for a minute as he bowed his head in shame (_finally someone else tells him of his failures_). "I know. But at least I plan on trying to make up for it. Are you?"

Ryuuken paused, studying the shinigami before he sighed. "If only so you don't _fuck_ your own son over further. I also won't have you messing about with Uryu's life without my consent and supervision."

Isshin bowed his head in acknowledgement even as his fists clench at the acrimonious swear word Ryuuken uses to so precisely detail what he's done to his only son. Maybe that's why he went to Ryuuken before Kisuke.

~IiI~

Ryuuken, on the train to the Shoten, was lost in his own memories of his own guilt. While he was admittedly better than Isshin – he'd at least actually helped with the destruction of random Hollows – he never had a truly active part in the war. He had never volunteered to go to the frontlines and assist his son. He had stayed back and defended the town and the unsuspecting humans. It was an important job – there would have been more human casualties and potentially stronger Hollows, but that failed to ease his guilt. What would his wife had said to him?

To make his predicament even worse, his son was fighting with SHINIGAMI. He wasn't nearly as biased as he portrayed himself, but it truly was a matter of principle. One does not go fighting alongside the same group who slaughtered ones own people. However, the various stories and reports he'd overheard indicated that the war was not between the Shinigami and the defectors, but a war over who would control the Spirit World. As unhappy as he was with the Shinigami, he understood and respected Uryu's choice. It wasn't as if he could reprimand his son without becoming a complete hypocrite – as much as he'd deny it, Kurosaki Isshin was a friend (albeit an incredibly annoying one)…

It seemed that Isshin wasn't the only one who had much for which to consider and atone.

~IiI~

Sitting in Kisuke's equivalent to living room was oddly nostalgic of happier times in the Seireitei, though the current purpose was for anything but happy.

Kisuke's unusually grim visage greeted Isshin's face as Tessai brought tea and snacks.

With a snap, Kisuke closed his fan, as if signaling the importance of the meeting and his feelings towards the man who was calling it.

"So, what's this brilliant idea of yours, now that we've all assembled? And how may I finally be allowed to help Kurosaki-kun?"

"Well, I was thinking that, if we pool our resources, we play off Ichigo and the others scars and trauma as a result of a kidnapping on some trip or another. . ."

Silence met this declaration.

"And if we were to attempt this, what, exactly, would we need to do?" Kisuke asked.

"Well, we need establish where they were and for what reason. Also we'd need to figure out how much we knew about this kidnaping, since Ryuuken and I gave pretty evasive answers when the school called..."

Kisuke observed him for a moment before he sighed. "I think I can get some people in on this, if only for the Quartet themselves. There are far too many people who own the group their lives. Many of those would be more than willing to help their heroes and saviors to try and pay them back for their lives. Unohana-taichou might also be willing to act. She didn't approve of the way the group was just sent back to the Human Realm before being cleared by either Isane or her. Unfortunately, both were far too busy and apparently a seated officer cleared them."

There was silence for a moment while the three contemplated the repercussions of this event. Each man's instincts were nudging them that something wasn't completely correct, especially given the recent isolationist behavior of the group…

Suddenly, Isshin grinned faintly. When he received disapproving and questioning glances he said, "Do you think Retsu-san would be willing to be a leader of an evil fictitious organization?"

Kisuke barely suppressed his inappropriate mirth at Isshin's statement. She would be far too good at that role. After all, she had been doing that for over a hundred years prior to the founding of the Gotei 13.


	4. Chapter 4: (A Small Respite)

**A/N:** Heeeeeey! I live, this story lives, and you have a chapter! Ain't life great? And, yeah... This took a ridiculously long time for what it is, but I wanted to have Yoruichi give her input on the situation. Everything should be picking up from now on, so bear with me, please (as if you haven't been doing so already *gets bonked on the head*)!

Also! I now have a tumblr, which you can check out for my update schedule instead of stalking my profile~! I may also post little scraps and omakes of fics at some point, so check it out! (Not much up there yet, though.) I'm Fins-Illusion, since my pen name was already taken...

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

A rest: a moment for silence and appreciation; a break

~IiI~

Exhausted from an unexpectedly stressful and tiring week, the Quartet was definitely ready to relax.

"Damn," Ichigo mutters, "can you fit any _more_ people onto the temple grounds?"

The others can't help but agree. Everywhere there are people – parents with running children and soccer balls, couples, and friends.

"Shut up, Kurosaki. It's not like we can't move."

"Yeah, yeah." Well, it isn't as if they were truly comfortable in their human bodies. Their spirit forms, the ones they had fought in, were injured in, and grown stronger in, were much more comfortable. It isn't that they couldn't access their respective powers in their human bodies, but it took more effort and is simply constricting.

The black cat that was tailing the group could sympathize. It had taken her years to fully adjust to living in a gigai for any length of time.

"Fine, let's go," Ichigo finally took off into the treetops, his friends following him to a relatively isolated grove. The black cat also follows, though at a discrete distance. Still, the cat snorts a little as she thinks inanely of the humans' reactions to the possible defilement of their trees and the sacrilegious acts of sitting within the branches. Well, Yoruichi mentally counters, it wasn't like the Shinigami weren't considered deities…

~IiI~

Silence reigns over the group as they welcome the relative peace while ignoring the presence of a certain black cat. Yoruichi was tasked with keeping an eye on the part humans, if only to keep them from discovering the plans Kisuke and Isshin had set into motion for their sakes. The teens may or may not realize this, she isn't certain. Either way, they know Isshin, Ryuuken, and Kisuke are more than likely plotting.

She drapes herself on a branch of a neighboring tree, making herself comfortable, so that the men and woman can see her just as easily as she can see them. It does nothing these days to try and tail them by only their spiritual pressure.

Watching the teens, Yoruichi remembers the plan the men have created. She severely disagrees with keeping anything regarding the teens from the teens, especially something that affects them so directly (again * cough * Kisuke * cough * – ooo, hairball…). Given their previous manipulations from Kisuke and Aizen, she would completely understand their inability to not create their own solution. Yoruichi is certain, actually, that they have (and slightly surprised that they're even bothering to allow the adults to do anything). Still, they gave the men a chance to repent and she'll give those men as much of an opportunity as she can – unless they go too far. She hasn't yet bothered to find out the scheme, but her observation of the Quartet today may very well change that decision.

~IiI~

"Ochi-sensei is driving me crazy by watching us all the time!"

Ishida is the first to begin venting. As the long-range fighter, it obviously makes him especially nervous to be in the midst of such an uncontrolled and uncertain situation in close quarters. While it isn't the first time it has happened (invasion of soul society anyone?), it goes against his general style of fighting.

Ichigo grimaces. "I know. It isn't helping the rumors that are going around the school. Everyone is watching us closely, especially when we're noticeably different from...before."

The teen remained quite for some time, before Orihime sighed and again asked, "Is there anything we can do?"

All four of them grimace at this question, while exchanging looks.

"Not...really." Ishida is forced to admit. "There is only so much we can admit to and attempting to suppress our reactions has proved futile, partially because those reactions have saved our lives in the past and continue to do so every time we face a Hollow."

Ichigo nods. "Also, anything we do at this point will be moot. The rumors have been circulating for a while and the teachers have already reacted. Any attempts at damage control will be useless."

Chad finally speaks. "There's also the question of what Dr. Kurosaki and Dr. Ishida will do."

"Yeah. I told Oyaji, but I'm not sure exactly what he's going to do. However, I bet he'll be working with Geta-boshi...so anything that is planned has some reliability to succeed." Yoruichi can read between the lines – they aren't going to say anything more on that subject with an unknown so near. Especially an unknown that lives in the same shop as one of those mentioned. A small cat smirk graces her muzzle. She has taught the teens well.

~IiI~

Orihime sighs again, in tandem with the guys, frustrated over their lack of control.

Yoruichi could sympathize. There are many elements of the current situation and conversation that are similar to the time Kisuke, Tessai, the Vizards, and she had fled Soul Society. It is also apparent that all the teens are incredibly frustrated by their lack of respect and social weight in the human world. While their situation wasn't excellent in Soul Society, they at least had a few reliable comrades (the Kuchiki girl and the Pineapple came to mind) and had proven themselves in battle. Here, in the human realm, they are forced to rely on parents that have either proved to be unreliable in the past, are too distant to actually deal with his child, or simply not their parents.

The situation is even worse for Orihime and Sado, whom she had discovered are legally emancipated and therefore have no one to truly rely on aside from their friends. Given the current talks, it seems that this time the elders are likely to actually prove their reliability, but the teens don't know that likelihood.

~IiI~

Silence engulfs the clearing for a while as the warriors take what time they can to relax. Yoruichi is equally content to sun herself for the time. Life is, for that moment in the trees with the breeze, sun, and clouds, simple and welcome.

~IiI~

Yoruichi is sure that there had been covert hand signals for another meeting, but ignores it as much as she can. An old rule of the Onmituskido applies here: if she doesn't know, she can't report it. Therefore, she can try and prevent anyone from interrupting their future meeting. They don't need any more paranoia. (The jaded part of her laughed as she recalls a modern response to such a statement. Really, it shouldn't be called paranoia if someone's actually out to get you.)

She shakes her head at herself and makes to turn back to the Shouten. However, Ichigo catches her eye before she leaves. He stares at her, calculative and wary. She holds his eyes for a moment before nodding to the speed demon and returning to the shop. She will help her student (her son) and his comrades (his siblings), not that she hasn't been planning to so already.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review?<p>

~Illusion~ (or Fin)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So...I know I promised this weeks ago, but I was having severe writer's block on part of this and had to finish off my college essays. Hopefully this meets all expectations!

Happy Nondenominational Gift-Giving Season, everyone! I will endeavor to update this and my other two main stories at least once a month from here on out. For more information, check out my profile or tumblr! They should both be updated weekly.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach, Santa hasn't given me the rights (yet), and I somehow doubt I'll be getting them in the future.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The whispers worsen.

Everyone knows what happened over the weekend because _of course_ some kid has a parent on the force and was asked about the Quartet.

"Dude, they say Kurosaki nearly flipped his shit at the doc."

"No, that was Ishida."

"How do you think Inoue did?"

"Is she ok?"

"Anything Kurosaki was involved with Sado was...how do you think that went?"

"I bet he just stood there."

"You're allowed to do that?"

"They're kinda acting like my uncle…"

Everyone is on edge. When the Quartet had entered school, the tension could have been pricked with a pin. The looks they had had at the beginning of their return and slipped back on their faces like masks.

Except, these expressions (or, not expressions as the case was) were worse because the students now had something against which to compare the masks. Furthermore, the aura the group was surrounded by was extremely protective – the "get within 20 feet of us and die" aura.

Those who shared classes with the Quartet were asked for their wills and final words with condolences from their friends in other classes.

No one wants to get close to the group that's acting like a time bomb. However the general opinion over the investigation is split. The more sensitive argue that the teens had been healing and that the investigation had just made things worse. Others think that solving the mystery and getting the truth out would help them heal faster. Then there are the quiet ones, the ones who can't help but compare the four to relatives – parents, siblings, uncles, aunts – who've returned from a war. They keep their thoughts to themselves and simply edge out of the way, making more notes to compare against later.

Still, there are those who are more curious or insensitive and just ask as many questions of a cop kid as they can.

And, of course, to make life even better for the poor students of Karakura High School, today is a gym day.

"Shit." Was the collective thought.

Thankfully they're just playing basketball.

~IiI~

"Alright! Split into four teams, then play Jan-ken-poi – losers wear pinnies! The boys will start first, then the girls will play. Go!"

Everyone starts to separate into their cliques. The jocks, those want to win, gather in one cluster, the less competitive in another corner, the friends off in yet a different corner, the stragglers wandering aimlessly in the center, and Kurosaki, Sado, and Ishida stand on the edge of the court, their backs to the wall.

Slowly, four definitive teams are formed, and the boys warily eye the males on the fringe. They have to play – the teacher will make them – but…whose team will they be on?

"Kurosaki! Sado! Ishida! Join a team before I make you!"

Three pairs of eyes focus on the teacher with varying levels of intensity. Kurosaki glowers, Ishida glares, and no one's actually sure what Sado is doing because they still can't see his eyes from beneath his bangs.

Still, none of the teams are sure they want the three. They're, honestly, frightening – they could probably be an entire team by themselves.

Everyone fidgets as the teens slowly move away from the wall.

"Alright! Kurosaki, go to Tamura's team, Ishida, Yamashita's, and Sado, Ookawa's. Get going!"

The rest of the class was amazed by the wall of oblivion that protected their gym teacher from the glares of the three teens. Without that wall, the man would have been killed repeatedly at least 1,000 times.

Kurosaki bristles but walks obligingly over to his team. Tamura and the rest, for all that they're really, really freaked out with having a pissed off Kurosaki on their team, perk up at the possibly that they _won't_ be in last place again.

Yamashita isn't nearly as enthused to have Ishida on his team, while Ookawa just nods at Sado and gathers the rest of his team.

A few quick rounds of Rock-Paper-Scissors and the teams are ready to play.

Tamura and Yamada, the captain of the competitive jock team, both sit out after having lost the first round to the opposing teams.

It could have been a good game without Ishida and Sado. In fact, without those two, it could have been a fun game, like practice match between good friends.

Instead, it's an awkward mix of fun and seriousness, where most of the players knew more or less what they are doing and how to interact with the rest of the team (you know, like when you've been with the same group in gym class since day one)…except for the last minute additions.

The ball bounces between the teams and the players, flying through the air in straight passes, crisp or wobbly arcs, players confident and caught by surprise leading to desperate moves. There are only two people who disrupt the general flow of the game – Sado and Ishida. They might play well, occasionally sinking a basket from a hasty pass received from a teammate risking the ball being stolen. But, for all the impact they have on their teams, they might as well do nothing, seeing as they're spending the entire game guarding each other.

"Ishida! Sado! Some EFFORT would be nice!"

The other boys back off when Ishida seems to start spitting curses under his breath (or something – they only saw his lips moving) and Sado's shoulders tense slightly.

Tamura notices Ichigo's deepening frown and increasing tension, notices as the two on the court seem to look to Ichigo for confirmation of something, receive it, and begin to actually _play_. Tamura notices that Ichigo's glare is completely focused on the gym teacher.

He wants to say something, to try and distract Kurosaki (but he doesn't want that stare directed at himself, either). Instead, he finds his attention drawn to Kurosaki's left foot, which he's rotating slowly, as if waiting for it to pop.

"A-ah, Kurosaki-san…?"

"Mmm?" His eyes don't move from the gym teacher.

"…Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." It's a bland, blanket statement that still is sharp in it's reprimand for even assuming that the other teen could be anything other than fine.

"…ok."

And that's that.

The rest of the team looks torn between congratulating Tamura for speaking to Kurosaki and wondering if their captain has a death wish.

~IiI~

Ishida and Sado actually seem to make an effort, but it's obvious that they just couldn't care less, to the gym teacher's disgust.

"Alright! Teams, switch! Yamada, Tamura, get your teams on the court!"

Now is the real test. Yamada has spent the last few minutes glaring at Kurosaki.

It's a widely acknowledged one-sided rivalry. Kurosaki is well rounded athletically, pretty good academically, and (perhaps his most grievous offense) happened to help out Yamada's girlfriend once or twice. The rest of the school knows that it was just a coincidence that the thugs picking on Yamada's girlfriend had also pissed off Kurosaki earlier that day, but Yamada refuses to acknowledge that fact. He sees it as a personal attack to his honor.

Obviously, he's also seeing a chance to get even with Kurosaki, since this is the first contact sport they're playing since Kurosaki returned to gym class.

Still, Kurosaki was completely unaffected by this petty dislike and rivalry, apparently dismissing the other teen and directing his attention to the gym teacher who had the basketball.

"On my whistle!" TWEET!

~IiI~

This game is completely different from the previous one. The un-athletic and not really motivated team was being run ragged by the other team and would have been losing by a large margin if it hadn't been for the combination of luck and Kurosaki Ichigo.

Unfortunately, their savior is only human and a triple team is difficult to defeat on a good day with other skilled teammates. Neither of which Kurosaki was having.

This was made worse by the pot shots Yamada was hitting Kurosaki with: elbows and feet were finding their ways into Kurosaki's space and hitting nowhere near the ball.

For his part, Kurosaki dealt with the foul play well, dodging and repositioning himself to lessen or redirect the blows.

Still, the attention of the jock team is completely centered on Kurosaki, despite the efforts of Tamura and his teammates.

Spreading out, Yamamoto calls out, "Oi, Kurosaki, pass!"

Kurosaki, who had been facing the wrong direction, spins to pass, but Yamada tries to steal the ball. This forces Kurosaki to try and outmaneuver the other teen in very close space. A few tight twists and suddenly it's very obvious that something is very wrong as Kurosaki falls.

Ishida and Sado are suddenly _there_, Inoue not far behind, grabbing Kurosaki and moving him to the sidelines before the teacher can even begin to address the situation.

No one's quite sure how to react, except for Yamada, who takes advantage of the situation to score.

~IiI~

The Quartet isn't seen for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews always welcome! (read: please review, please?)<strong>

**Notes:** For those curious about what's wrong with Ichigo's ankle, there isn't anything specifically wrong at the moment. It's an old injury (no, I haven't forgotten Orihime's healing or Ichigo's own instant regeneration (that seems pretty flightly most of the time), it will all come to light!) and it's a phantom pain. I broke my wrist years ago and still occasionally get jolts of pain through it like when it was broken, so I'm fairly sure it can happen. I, personally, find it difficult to not try and overcompensate at the times my wrist does hurt because it also, to me, feels weak. It isn't in actuality, but again, it's a mental thing.

If you have any other questions, please feel free to ask!

Fin


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** So, due to writer's block, this was late (as is pretty much the case with all my stories there for the month of February...and January). There was also real life stuff that needed to be taken care of. Joy.

To the **Kay** from chapter 3 (if you're still reading this because I'm horrible and totally forgot to mention this at all in previous chapters and I can't PM you) regarding my decision to not have Masaki be a Quincy: I don't know enough of the current arc to feel comfortable writing her as one, I don't plan on having her being a Quincy become relevant to the plot, and I, quite frankly, have absolutely no desire to attempt to spell in German. My spelling in English is bad enough. Trust me. Should the Quincy's actually become involved within the plot, I may very well change my mind about Masaki's Quincy status. However, for right now, Masaki Kurosaki was simply a totally awesome and amazing human mom, who died too young.

**Warnings:** Mentions of temporary character death, mentions of the possibility of rape (nothing actually happens, it's listed as a possibility for torture methods), tweaking of canon, and the possibility that the author has no idea how to keep a timeline (if I messed up, please tell me and I'll try and fix it).

Much thanks to the amazing **Isame Kuroda,** who helps make this story better by ensuring that I don't just narrate everything at you and have a plot! Any mistakes or roughness are all mine, since they haven't read this particular version yet.

With that being said, **I still don't own Bleach**. This should be pretty obvious by now, right?

Now, on with the show!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

They had kept their distance, at first, unsure how to react to the changes in their friends that they knew existed. Unsure of just what they had seen that night, nine months ago in the odd shopkeeper's basement. (They went back the next day and found it locked – all of it, the front, the back, the windows and nothing Mizuiro did would open any of the possible entrances. It was only five months after that that Karakura had experienced the odd terrorist situation that they knew wasn't really all that it seemed. Of course they knew. They'd seen some of it, foolishly thinking that they might be able to find their friends and get answers – or at least _see_ them.

And they did see them.

Orihime was tearing through a hoard of masked beasts and humanoids with a small streak of orange light. Ishida was covering her back with a brilliant white-blue bow that produced a thousand arrows at his command. Sado had Ichigo's back, his arms transformed, black with maroon accents that could stop almost anything in it's tracks only for it to be destroyed with a single punch – it, the beasts, the humanoids, and all the rest of those behind it. Ichigo was at the forefront, cutting swaths into the ground and the enemy ranks with blue and red-rimmed-black energy crescents.

Orihime was pissed, apparently protecting a huddled group in black behind her underneath an oval orange shield. Ishida's face was lined in even grimmer lines, his usually perfect clothing marred by dirt, blood, and general grim. Sado's face couldn't really be seen beneath his shaggy brown hair, but they thought his lips were turned down in either fury or determination – it was difficult to tell. And Ichigo's expression fluctuated between a grim mask and a wild berserk grin.)

Did they really want to become involved in a world that fought human monsters and destroyed the smiles on their friends' faces?

They didn't know.

They didn't even think about it until their friends had returned and forced them to confront their cowardice and weakness. To confront their fear.

Because they _had_ been afraid. Afraid of the monsters, afraid of what this world could mean, afraid of their friends, who had become warriors in the time they had been away.

But Tatsuki knows that she will never abandon Orihime (_whose flightiness hid a brilliant mind and a sweet friend_) or Ichigo (_the crybaby who grew up too fast for her to keep up with_) or Sado (_who loved animals more than Orihime did and watched Ichigo's back when she hadn't been able to_) or even Ishida (_who had been so obviously lonely before, even if he didn't seem to want to acknowledge it_).

Mizuiro might have been a liar and known too much about some things and not enough about others, but he is a risk taker when all is said and done. He had decided to take a risk on Ichigo and Sado back at the beginning of school, in freshman year, when all he knew about them was that they were delinquents who got into fights too often. Mizuiro isn't about to leave them now. And, heck, it isn't as if it was that much more trouble to take on the risk of Ishida and Inoue. He doubts the four of them will be separable for a long time to come.

Keigo, for all his faults and spontaneity, is loyal. It's taken him some time to mentally adjust to the change in his friends, but there's no real doubt in Keigo's mind that he won't stand by them. Even if he's been a coward these past few months and stands by his friends by acting the fool.

Then there is Chizuru who, despite her tendencies to a lack of personal space, is observant. She sees this new Orihime and knows that many, many things have changed. So, even if her end goal is the same, she started talking to her uncle...the American who had gone to Iraq.

~IiI~

They meet up one day, three months after the Quartet's return in a corner café where Wi-Fi is free and any words of the supernatural can be explained by elaborate (and completely fake) Word documents on their laptops.

Chizuru arrives first, followed by Tatsuki, Mizuiro, and Keigo. They greet each other after ordering their drinks and stare. At the table, out the window, at other patrons - anywhere but at the other three.

"So," Keigo's the one to begin this conversation that they're dreading, "what do we know."

Tatsuki is the first to answer. "Well, they're obviously fighting monsters – most of the time. I'm not sure what the white people with swords, weird hair, and Crayola clay masks are doing here, because I haven't seen them before Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Ishida disappeared…

"No, wait…I did."

"Really?" Mizuiro's always the doubter of the things that he can't verify.

"Yeah. You have too."

"No I – oh. OH…."

"No way, _those_ guys are back?" Keigo interjects.

Tatsuki nods. "Or at least other people like them. I have seen those two specifically for a while, but they're probably still out there. …Or they're dead."

The three teens who had…met…Yammi and Ulquiorra shudder.

"Who?" Chizuru asks.

Mizuiro's the one to explain. "There were these two guys in the park one day a few days before they all left for good. We were there with Inoue and Sado, when the two appeared from a dimensional tear or something. One was large and more muscular than Sado, while the other was much thinner, though more powerful. The smaller one was ordering the larger one around.

"I'm…I'm not entirely certain what happened next, but…I think…we died," He ends in a whisper.

All three look severely disturbed for the next few minutes, reliving the memories they had suppressed. Chizuru stays silent, there's not much she can offer for the other three. They have to assimilate and at least recognize the memories.

Visibly forcing her mind away from the new pieces she had remembered, Tatsuki says, "Ok. So, they were fighting a Big Bad that we know nothing about, there are still some of these people that they were fighting around for some reason, but they aren't doing anything, and we have absolutely no idea what happened to them in the last nine months."

"But, they were only gone for six…"

Chizuru interrupts. "Trauma doesn't end when the war does. It continues until you can heal it as best as you can and learn to live with the cracks that won't seal."

Keigo's face becomes determined. "Right. Well, we have to do this then."

"Yeah," Tatsuki agrees. "We do. Because everything is going to blow up soon, and none of them deserve to be subjected to the fallout. Besides. None of the adults in Orihime's life besides her brother have really helped her. Same with Ichigo after his mother. I don't know about Sado or Ishida, but they're way too independent to have all that much experience relying upon adults. Who's to say the adults in this war even helped them all that much?"

"Well," Mizuiro points out, "there was the shop keeper…"

Tatsuki snorts. "He left his door open to doubly ensure that we wouldn't abandon Ichigo, Sado, and Ishida – particularly Ichigo. We can't assume that he gave them that much more help. I mean, he just left saying, 'I have my own work to do,' and locked up the shop after that."

"Ok, then," Chizuru says, interrupting Tatsuki's growing rant. "So, what are we going to do?"

The four stare at each other for a moment, before Tatsuki sighs.

"Fine, here's what I think we need to do first…."

It doesn't matter, now, that three of them might died once, only to be brought back by Orihime's powers. It doesn't matter that they might die because of this choice in the future (everyone's going to die, at least they might be able to be helping their friends when they do). It _does_ matter that all those little worries that had held them back for the past three months have disappeared. Because, they've re-found their purpose and now they need to fulfill it.

~IiI~

Tatsuki leads the effort.

Thursday, during lunch, she begins the ascent of the highest staircase, leading to quite a lot of staring. While before the war, the roof had been "their" space, Tatsuki and the others hadn't imposed on the warriors for three months, apparently causing people to forget that they were – and hopefully will again be – close to the Quartet.

Still, the four Warriors are obviously surprised by the arrival of the old friends, given the raised eyebrows. Insides, Tatsuki flushes slightly – it's taken her all of this week to gain the courage to follow through with her decision. It's not easy to ask forgiveness.

Still, she's come this far.

Tatsuki stares at the four for a moment longer before sliding into a deep bow on her knees, face to the concrete. Keigo, Mizuiro, and Chizuru follow her lead, bowing as well.

"Kurosaki, Inoue, Sado, Ishida. We have been horrible friends for the past 3 months. We," she stumbles slightly on the words, "we were afraid. Afraid of being captured, of being pulled into the world you all occupy in some way, and even afraid of you all with your powers. We shouldn't have been. We should have stood by you and welcomed you back with open arms and willing ears and shoulders to lean upon. We – I – will never be able to make up for our avoidance and allowing our fears to control us. Still...still, we'd like to try and be better friends than we were the first time.

"Will you let us?"

Nobody speaks, and the only noise is the wind from the river. Until, at the edge of her vision, Tatsuki sees the shadows of four people moving towards her. Slowly, one stops in front of her, crouches, and extends a hand.

She and the others slowly look up.

It's Ichigo who's extended his hand, the others following his lead. All their faces are solemn, and she can see the years and the pain etched into each face, the masks set aside for this moment of rebuilding.

"C'mon, Tatsuki, get up. You should never bow to me." The, "or any of the rest of us" that follows after is heard by everyone, even if it isn't spoken.

"And besides," he continues, "It's Ichigo – you've yelled it enough over the years." It's not a perfect smile – it's small, and broken, but it's there.

It's the first smile she's seen him make in…a long time. Since before he left, certainly.

She takes the hand that she had once grabbed with her own as an offering of peace back when things were simpler and all she had cared about was karate. She takes the hand that had held still while she punch him through a window when she knows that he could have stopped it.

She regrets those words the most.

Tatsuki sniffs a little, and says, "Okay."

She allows him to pull her up into a brief hug before Orihime takes over, all but smothering her. Mizuiro hangs back while Keigo slowly gives Chad a hug (because, really for all that he was scared of him at the beginning of freshman year, he's realized that the man will only hurt someone in defense of another). Chizuru waits her turn for hugging Orihime, but it's not over the top and handsy like her hugs used to be. She's much more careful, now that she's had the chance to stop and learn a little. She may not know how the war the object of her affections was fought, but she's seen enough of the news and talked enough with her uncle to know one of the potential ways a female prisoner can be treated.

It's not something they really discussed, Tatsuki and she, about when Orihime was missing and Ichigo was distancing himself, Ishida wasn't present and neither was Sado. But, she felt that she owed it to the other girl, Orihime's best friend, to enlighten her.

_"__I know," was the grim reply. The martial artist's hazel eyes are hard, and her fists clench, as if she could join in the fight to rescue her friend, if she willed it hard enough. "She could have experience anything while captured – torture, or…or rape. But I have to have faith that Ichigo and the others will rescue her because…I'm not sure what I would do, otherwise."_

Orihime just hugs her back tightly, and everyone settles back into the places they used to take, before four of them went to war. Well, not quite. Things are still a little stilted and awkward between the two groups, but it's so much better than the weight of the guilt they had all carried with them.

Sure, Ichigo is still tense, and seems to almost wish he had his sword in his hand at the moment. Ishida seems to have at least half his attention on the sky for threats, and Chad is checking the ground. Orihime's eyes dart between the other three, as if making sure that she can reach them should anything go wrong. But, despite these actions, the Quartet seems to be more relaxed than before.

Tatsuki breathes an almost silent sigh of relief at the lack of tension between herself and the others, before quietly drawing Ishida, Ichigo, and oddly enough, Chizuru, into a conversation about the book they're reading in Japanese literature.

Orihime begins a conversation with Keigo about something ridiculous and Chad and Mizuiro watch on with fond exasperation. And if Tatsuki couldn't tell that Mizuiro was worried about the Quartet and their possible rejection of the apology they were owed, that right there –being able to tell what Mizuiro is feeling – is a dead giveaway. Her fellow teen has a poker face to rival any spy, except when it comes to something he actually cares about, regardless of whether or not he can admit to caring.

It's not perfect – there's still a lot for them to do to make up for their distance during a time that their friends needed them. Maybe they weren't needed to be close, but they could have helped redirect the attention of their classmates, and maybe have delayed whatever plans for intervention the teachers have schemed up. The teachers might be doing interfering with the Quartet's best interests at heart, but it's evident to Tatsuki – to them all – that investigation is the last thing the group needs.

But, whatever happens, they'll be here, beside their friends.

~IiI~

Beneath the shop, Urahara Kisuke finishes off the altered ladybug he's made.

Focusing on the odd, mechanical and spiritual insect, he imparts a message for a certain captain with a sincere prayer that this scheme he's helped create with Ryuuken and Isshin will work in their favor. It is, after all, such poor payment to leave one's students to fend for themselves with no support.

(He dutifully ignores the part of his mind, called _Conscience_, which drags a rusted knife over and into his guilt and remorse and the insecurities he's tried to bury since he was promoted to captainship all those decades ago. Silently, Benihime watches. There's nothing she can do at the moment to help her wielder and partner.)

* * *

><p>Please leave a review! (I've been very, very bad about replying to most of you guys and I must apologize - I'm working on it! I promise!)<p>

(Also, for those who wish to poke me about updates, please go poke me on my tumblr - the link's on my profile. I'm more likely to see it sooner and reply than on FFN. Plus it doesn't artificially inflate my review count. Not that this has been a problem on this story or anything, just something to keep in mind for the future. Thanks!)

~Fini~


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay here. I was out of town for two months, unable to write or upload anything. Obviously I'm back, now, though! I will warn you all, however, that I'm heading off to school in mid-September. From the 16th until probably the first week of October, I doubt I'm going to be doing much writing or uploading as I get used to college. Please bare with me until I get settled.

**As always, thanks goes to the AMAZING **Isame Kuroda** whom you may thank for making this chapter better with their input.**

**Disclaimer:** I haven't owned Bleach before, why do you think I do now?

**Warning:** Um, alluded past death of a secondary main character.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

In the Fourth division barracks, a small ladybug lands on a windowsill and scurries around over the wood, as if searching for something. Apparently finding whatever that was, it takes flight once more, only to land on the floor in the next building. Crawling under the crack, it scuttles around again before flying from a few tables and walls to the desk two rooms over. There it settles and stills.

~IiI~

Something had obviously happened between Arisawa's group and the Quartet. But, no one was going to push it just yet. The lessening tensions between the two groups have only meant less stress on the rest of the students who had been wary of provoking either Arisawa or any of the Quartet, Inoue in particular.

"I'm so glad those two made up."

"I know. It just isn't school without Inoue-chan and Arisawa-chan hanging out together."

"They're so cute..."

"Oh, did you see how Chizuru is included now?"

"Yes! When did that happen?"

"I don't know - must have been when the groups were making up. Chizuru was hanging around Arisawa for a while before the groups made up, you know, when _they_ were gone."

"Mm..."

"...I kinda wonder where they were..."

"Mai-chan! We'd decided that we _didn't need to know_. Everyone did."

"Yeah, except the idiots."

"And Mai-chan, curiosity killed the cat, you know!"

"Besides, they have Arisawa and Inoue - they won't hold back against hitting a girl if they're out of line."

"I know, I know. Still..."

"Leave it Mai-chan. They've had enough trouble, don't go bringing more on them."

"You're right..."

_I didn't realize the students were so united about this_, Ochi-sensei thought to herself. _But I suppose it makes sense._

She sighs.

None of the pending investigation has been good - the victims uncooperative, their parents also refusing to cooperate, and any leads are few and far between due to a lack of trail to follow. Not to mention, some of the police themselves are obstructing the investigation with thought that if two of the four are known for getting into fights it's not a reach to think they might have fallen in with the yakuza or even some of the worse international criminal groups. Never mind that the other two were practically model students before a series of disrupted weeks that culminated in their six-month absence.

Besides, she'd checked - the worst things that Kurosaki and Sado had ever been charged with were all ruled as self-defense, and that was at least a year ago, back around when they were still running from class at odd times for a variety of excuses. Those excuses are back, somewhat, but it's obvious that most of the time they're leaving for reasons different than before.

There's no sense of proud, youthful determination behind their exits anymore, only sorrow and a different type of determination – to survive. Or, that's what it feels like – something wild is within the entire Quartet now.

Ochi sighs to herself again. None of this was progressing in a helpful manner. Heck, she hadn't even been able to procure a note to have the four visit the school nurse when they leave with wild looks and clenched fists, let alone a psychologist! There's nothing she can do...nothing at all to help the kids she promised she'd help when she became a teacher – because everyone needs someone to listen. She was naive, and Ochi shakes her head at her younger self. She had thought that if she was available - she didn't have to be nice, per say, just show she cared, none of them would end up like her older sister.

But, obviously, that's not meant to be.

The sudden commotion coming from the outer courtyard, startlingly loud if she can hear it in the bathroom, breaks her moment of regret and helplessness. She might not be able to have listened earlier, and if they didn't trust her then, they won't now (and that hurts because she thought Kurosaki and Sado knew she saw them as _students_ not _delinquents_), but she can still ensure she remains available for them and the investigation.

That decided, she heads out and around to the front of the second floor to find the source of the commotion, which is, of course, the teens she was just thinking about. _They can't catch a break, can they?_

Because, one of the known gangs from across town has apparently decided that Kurosaki and Sado need to be challenged again. Obviously the idiots didn't get the memo that attacking or provoking Kurosaki and Sado is now even more inadvisable than it was before.

Needless to say, it's a slaughter (or would be if anyone was dying, and Ochi, honestly, isn't sure the instigators aren't). In a fight that should have been two on 30 (apparently a few others couldn't wait to get their kicks in at Kurosaki), it becomes four versus 30 and the Karakura high students look lethal. No punches are being pulled, as far as she can see, and Kurosaki's martial arts training is evident, as is his experience in street fights. Sado is a wall that none of his opponents walk away from. Even Ishida and Inoue are executing moves that, while they might occasionally be more befitting a brawl, leave their opponents downed in a way that Ochi cannot doubt their effectiveness. Whatever happened…well, she knew the more studious of the group had to have received training (or…encouragement) to improve their speed and reaction times from the incidents in the classrooms, but this is quite a bit more than she had expected. Kids don't leave for six months and come back…fighters (…_soldiers_ but not in the sense of the military. More like mercenaries or some other kind of fighter that doesn't revolve around neat lines and complex strategy).

But, looking closer now, Ochi can see it's more than that they're skilled, it's that they're all fighting together against a large group – certainly a larger group than she knows Kurosaki and Sado usually face, and that the two of them move to accommodated Ishida and Inoue is astounding because by all accounts the only one usually able to keep up with those two in a fight would be Arisawa, not that that's ever been tested by the local thugs. They're stupid, but even they know that's biting off more than they can chew. Though it must irk them, now, as those that survive the initial attempt flee fearing a girl, a nerd, a foreigner, and a carrot top they believe to be a copycat.

And standing there, on the second floor of the same high school she herself attended, Ochi can see how much this will set back the Quartet. Most of the students haven't noticed consciously that the four have been relaxing more lately, especially with Arisawa, Chizuru, Keigo, and Mizuiro rejoining the group. Certainly it's not perfect (Sado always sits near the door, Ishida near the window, no matter how much the teachers try to reassign them seats, Inoue will always start when there's a loud noise or a crackle of lightening flashing, affixing whatever causes the noise with a boarder line demonic glare, and Kurosaki never lets someone behind him, ever. Ever.

(There was an instance two months ago, when the students and teachers alike finally got it in their heads that the Quartet is here to stay. Some brilliant teacher happened to walk behind Kurosaki, startling him, since it was project work and otherwise he'd never be away from the corner of the room.)

Odd as it was, she would have thought the four would stick closer to each other during classes when everyone could have been an enemy. Regardless, that particular teacher gained a healthy level of respect for Kurosaki's fighting prowess, which was never in any doubt, and Ochi realized that no matter how far away from each other in the room, it didn't really matter since the other three were in place quickly enough to prevent Kurosaki from causing the teacher too much damage. Although, from the disapproval on Ishida's face, Ochi had to wonder if the three could have gotten there even faster. After all, the teacher in question wasn't a fan of Kurosaki...)

Sighing, Ochi turns away from the window just before the police show up and start surveying the pile of bodies and the four left standing. Those that hadn't been downed in the first attempt were quickly subdued when they were fleeing.

(Ochi doesn't need to know that on the battlefields of Hueco Mundo, if an enemy were to be downed, they would be downed for good. Too many people had been lost from a sword in the back, or an unexpected Ressurecsion of a defeated foe. She doesn't need to know that Kurosaki was one of the first to experience this, and also the last, the only thing saving him was the instant regeneration and will to survive of the white being inside his head.

(The first time was an accident Kurosaki swore wouldn't happen again. The last….no one's ever asked about. The lingering, fading trail of Rukia's reiatsu was enough of a reason.)

~IiI~

When Unohana Retsu is finally released from her duties of shepherding belligerent Shinigami and her own healers alike, she's not interested in dealing with more stupidity. She gets enough of it, even when she can terrify the patients into submission, because there's always a few that just keep trying to get away.

Like Kurosaki, Sado, and Ishida. Even Inoue.

Unohana sighs when she thinks about those four. Certainly, as a Kenpachi she's no stranger to violence and war – she thrived on it for centuries before yielding to the tide and learning to tuck each piece of her bloodlust into a small corner of her heart and mind.

(No one wonders why her zanpakutou is an ocean creature, but then, almost none of the Shinigami knows what hides in the ocean's depths. It's probably for the best.)

Still, she knows that Urahara is up to something when she enters her office, _something_ is emitting miniscule amounts of his reiatsu, and Unohana really, _doesn't want to deal with it_.

Except, she knows the former captain – he made enough trips to her infirmary, and given her enough inventions to speed along the healing of her patients, that she knows he would never contact her unless there was something he couldn't solve alone (and it's not necessarily just a medical problem).

So, with another sigh, Unohana takes her seat behind her desk, finds the jewel-bright insect, and sets up barriers around her office before finally tapping the bug to find out what, exactly, Urahara wants.

Unohana isn't disappointed.

* * *

><p>Please leave a review. (Just, keep in mind, if you kill me, the rest of the story won't get written, okay?)<p>

~Fini~


End file.
